El Regreso
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: …He vuelto a casa, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun me siento como el día que salí de ella…insegura, vulnerable, ilusionada…en aquella ocasión la ilusión era por la esperanza de olvidar; no lo logré pero el estar lejos me trajo la calma, ahora la ilusión es por la posibilidad de conseguir lo que entonces no podía…que él me ame como lo amo yo…


EL REGRESO

…_He vuelto a casa, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun me siento como el día que salí de ella…insegura, vulnerable, ilusionada…en aquella ocasión la ilusión era por la esperanza de olvidar; no lo logré pero el estar lejos me trajo la calma, ahora la ilusión es por la posibilidad de conseguir lo que entonces no podía…que él me ame como lo amo yo…_

_¿Como será ahora, habrá cambiado?...espero que no mucho…recuerdo su toque suave, su voz tierna, su mirada dulce…Albert _

**W**illiam, nombre que refleja tu carácter

**I**mponente tu estatura

**L**a elegancia en tu paso

**L**a melena despeinada y la

**I**ntensidad de tu mirada

**A**malgama que me hunde en el ensueño de la

**M**agia de sentirme enamorada (1)

_Solo espero que se dé cuenta de que he crecido… _

Candy se sobresaltó al oír el toque en la puerta, cerró su diario y rápidamente lo empujó debajo de su almohada, al escuchar la voz de la Tía Elroy

_- Candy, puedo pasar?_

_- __Adelante tía _

_- __Buenas tardes hija, espero que te haya gustado la nueva decoración _

_En tu habitación y que estés cómoda_

_-Tía Elroy, no podía pedir nada mejor, estoy muy bien gracias, y _

_aunque la decoración ha cambiado recuerdo cada rincón _

_De esta habitación y me hace sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera _

_Pasado. _

_-Me alegro, espero que estés feliz aquí, por lo pronto le he dicho a _

_Dorothy que nos sirva el te en la terraza, que te parece?_

_-Me parece muy bien, solo deme unos minutos para refrescarme _

_-bien, te esperaré en la terraza._

Para el ojo entrenado de la señora Elroy no pasó desapercibido que había algo oculto debajo de la almohada y cuando Candy cerró la puerta del baño, se dirigió rápidamente para ver lo que era, cuando vió que era un cuaderno lo abrió al mismo tiempo que mentalmente pedía perdón por hacerlo y leyó lo escrito en la última página, cuando terminó lo dejó en su lugar y salió con un sonrisa en los labios.

Emilia Elroy la matriarca de los Andrew, estaba sorprendida de sí misma, tiempo atrás no soportaba el hecho de que Candy fuera parte de su familia, por la necedad del tío abuelo William de haberla adoptado; pero después de que se había puesto al descubierto la verdadera identidad de Albert y se había enterado de lo que Candy había hecho por él en el tiempo que padeció de amnesia sin saber quién era en realidad, la había convencido de la gran calidad humana de Candy y había cambiado su opinión.

Cuando Candy se acercó a ella y le pidió que la enviara a estudiar lejos, no se había sorprendido, se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Candy se había enamorado de Albert y quería distanciarse de él, y no sabía lo que ella si había podido intuir, que Albert correspondía ampliamente a los sentimientos de Candy pero tampoco se había atrevido a decírselo.

En aquel momento la tía Elroy había estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que los chicos estuvieran separados, para darles tiempo a prepararse y madurar un poco porque ella sabía que tarde o temprano los sentimientos que tenían acabarían por unirlos, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y Candy deseaba estar muy bien arreglada esa noche pues era la primera vez que vería a Albert después de tanto tiempo, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía decidir que vestido ponerse así que terminó por llamar a Dorothy para que le ayudara, mientras tomaba un baño perfumado para relajarse, Dorothy eligió el vestido y los accesorios que usaría para cena, cuando Candy salió del baño Dorothy le ayudó con el maquillaje y peinó sus rebeldes rizos en una media cascada que caía grácil y libre sobre su espalda.

Albert había llegado de la oficina y fue directamente a su habitación, había estado nervioso y distraído todo el día y en mas de una ocasión George había tenido que hacerle volver a la realidad…Candy estaba de regreso eso era todo en lo que podía pensar, al fin después de tanto tiempo ella volvía a él, al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar, había tenido tanto miedo de que al estar lejos conociera a alguien y se enamorara que muchas veces estuvo a punto de ir en su busca y traerla de regreso, pero siempre desistió pensando que prefería que ella regresara por su propia decisión, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado, ella estaba de regreso y la vería a la hora de la cena y era todo lo que importaba, solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran por lo menos tan cordiales como habían sido en sus cartas. Decidió dejar su nerviosismo para otra ocasión y se concentró en su arreglo personal quería estar lo mejor posible para verla.

Albert salió de su habitación y al pasar por la puerta de Candy se detuvo un momento y recordó las muchas ocasiones en que llegó a esa misma puerta a buscarla para acompañarla al comedor o cuando saldrían a cumplir con algún compromiso social o simplemente para bajar al jardín y hablar un poco, puso su mano sobre la puerta acariciando la madera como si ésta pudiera transmitirle las vivencias que guardaba, suspiró y después de algunos segundos siguió su camino hasta el comedor.

Por fin llegó la hora en que Candy debía bajar, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la escalinata, al llegar a ella se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo practicó una sonrisa y comenzó a bajar, al llegar al comedor observó que Albert y la señora Elroy la esperaban, al verla, Albert se puso de pie y con una sonrisa en los labios la acompañó a su lugar en la mesa.

-_Candy que gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa después de tanto tiempo,_

_Estás bellísima_

_-Gracias Albert, estoy feliz de estar de regreso _

_-Deberemos planear algunos paseo, deseo mostrarte las renovaciones _

_Que se han hecho en la mansión y en todo Lakewood. _

_-Gracias Albert, me gustaría mucho volver a recorrer Lakewood pero _

_no quiero que por mi culpa te retrases en tus deberes. _

_-No, no digas eso tu eres muy importante para mí y no hay nada que _

_Yo quiera más, que pasar tiempo contigo. _

La señora Elroy, se limitaba a ser observadora de la conversación Albert hablaba tan atropelladamente que le causó gracia pero también le permitió darse cuenta de que aquella chispa que se había encendido entre ellos tantos años atrás, no se había extinguido, no tenía dudas acerca de los sentimientos de Candy por lo que había leído en su diario, y de Albert tampoco tenía dudas pero él iba a necesitar un empujoncito y ella estaría allí para dárselo si acaso el jefe del consorcio Andrew no lograba superar el hecho de que Candy aun era su pupila.

La cena fue agradable para todos, tenían muchos recuerdos y momentos graciosos que compartir y hablaban y reían…Candy estaba feliz de sentirse en familia de nuevo…Albert había perdido su nerviosismo y respiraba tranquilo al ver que Candy era la misma de siempre… La tía Elroy había tenido razón en reservar la primera cena de Candy en casa para ellos tres…les había dado tiempo a los jóvenes de volver a encontrarse.

La cena se había extendido y la tía Elroy se había despedido hacía ya rato, los chicos habían seguido conversando pero el cansancio comenzaba a notarse en el rostro de Candy y cuando se le escapó un pequeño bostezo, Albert decidió que era tiempo de retirarse a sus habitaciones...

-_Candy creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar, mira estás _

_Bostezando parece que sigues siendo la misma dormilona_

_-Discúlpame Albert es que el día ha sido un poco largo_

_-Lo sé no te preocupes, ven te acompaño a tu habitación_

Albert la tomó del brazo y al llegar a su puerta, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

_-Buenas noches pequeña, estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta _

_Ella se abrazó a él con tal fuerza que lo sorprendió pero no dijo nada_

_-Yo también estoy feliz Albert…no te imaginas cuanto _

Al fin se separaron, Candy cerró su puerta y se recargó en ella sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban después de haber estado tan cerca de él, sintiendo sus labios en su mejilla. Corrió por su diario y comenzó a escribir…

_Es el mismo Albert _escribía, al mismo tiempo que lo decía en voz baja; _pero sus sentimientos, serán los mismos o será algo mas, serán proyecciones mías? o es que en verdad había una intensidad diferente en su abrazo y en la calidez de sus labios?_

Mientras que Candy se hacía mil preguntas y otras mil ilusiones

Albert había llegado a su habitación cerró la puerta y se quedó parado en medio de ella pensando en que Candy era la misma Candy que en realidad no había cambiado, sentía la misma candidez en sus palabras y su risa seguía haciéndolo imaginar cientos de burbujas flotando y casi…casi, podía escuchar el tin - tin cuando las burbujas chocaban unas con otras, sonrió por seguir teniendo tan infantil imagen de Candy en su mente; se echó en la cama y no supo cuando se quedo dormido.

Los días estaban pasando deliciosamente rápido para los jóvenes, se habían estado divirtiendo de maravilla, Candy estaba radiante y Albert se veía descansado, tranquilo y feliz…sus hermosos ojos de cielo habían recuperado el brillo y la sonrisa se había vuelto fácil en sus labios. Por las mañanas, mientras Albert estaba en la oficina Candy paseaba por el jardín y luego se sentaba en una banca para escribir en su diario…

…_No puedo negar que tenía miedo de encontrarlo diferente…El ha madurado pero su esencia permanece, y__eso me hace recordar la intensidad los sentimientos que me provocaba…_

…"_Porque tu presencia me trae la calma_

_Porque tu voz enamora mi alma_

_Porque eres el aire que respiro_

_Porque sin ti no soy mas que un suspiro"… (2)_

Una noche caminaban por el jardín después de cenar, Albert parecía inquieto y estaba transmitiéndole esa inquietud a Candy y la hacía sentirse nerviosa, no sabía que estaba sucediendo…al fin Albert se decidió a hablar

_-Sabes, me alegro de que estés aquí de nuevo…me ha dado _

_oportunidad de conocerte de nuevo, cuando te marchaste eras muy _

_joven y has regresado hecha una mujer_

_-Tú también has cambiado algo…pero en esencia sigues siendo el _

_Mismo Albert que yo recordaba… y eso en verdad me agrada porque _

_Yo tenía muy bellos recuerdos de ti. _

Albert sonrió y la tomó del brazo para guiarla de regreso a la

Mansión y no pudo menos que rendirse a la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de su piel_._

_-Bueno…que te parece si vamos a descansar y mañana tomamos un _

_Paseo a caballo y vamos al lago, si mal no recuerdo a ti te gustaba _

_Mucho ese lugar, igual que a mí._

_-Me encantaría ir al lago, es un lugar tan bello _

_-Está decidido entonces nos iremos de día de campo._

Se despidieron como siempre; un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

pero esta vez había algo mas…ese sencillo intercambio de palabras los había tranquilizado, y es que tenían tanto que querían decirse pero ni uno, ni la otra habían encontrado la manera de hablarse y

continuamente se sentían inquietos e inseguros y parecía que el tiempo se les iba de las manos.

_Tiempo, _

_ Interminable _

_ Espera llena de _

_ Misticismo que _

_Paciente me acompaña en la_

_ Oscura noche_

y lo único que quiero es:

_Tiempo contigo para disfrutar las_

_ Ilusiones que tejí con el tiempo, que las_

_ Estrellas se reflejen en mis ojos _

_ Mientras la magia de tu latir_

_ Provoca el _

_ Olvido de ese tiempo sin__ tu amor__….(3)_

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno tomaron sus caballos y salieron rumbo al lago, al llegar Albert tendió una manta a la sombra del árbol donde años atrás solían descansar cuando iban de día de campo Candy se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y corrió hasta la orilla para mojarse los pies, Albert hizo lo mismo y la siguió

_-Oh! Albert, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho, excepto porque los _

_Árboles están más altos y frondosos, no sabes cuánto me alegro de _

_Que en nuestras vidas tengamos algo estable que nos llena de _

_Felicidad _

_-Bueno es que "…la tierra no la heredamos de nuestros ancestros, la _

_Pedimos prestada a nuestros hijos…" __(4)_

_Por eso debemos cuidarla…_

_-¡Ay! Albert tan elocuente como siempre_

_-Me das demasiado crédito, es algo que leí por allí, pero tienes razón _

_En que es bueno tener algo permanente en nuestras vidas._

Siguieron caminando por la orilla del lago, una brisa fresca soplaba jugando con sus cabellos y perfumaba el aire con el aroma a hierba verde, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el ruido del oleaje que mojaba sus pies, de pronto al pasar por un paraje demasiado sombreado Candy sintió frio y tembló un poco Albert se dio cuenta y la abrazó para comunicarle su calor, ella tembló aun mas pero ahora no era por el frio, Albert también había sentido que sus sentidos emprendían el vuelo…

_-¿Tienes frío?, ¿quieres que regresemos al lugar donde dejamos la _

_Manta?_

_- Si, vamos _

Regresaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir y la tensión crecía, al llegar se sentaron en la manta de pronto Albert sintió cerca la mano de Candy y la atrapó, ella sintió un latigazo de electricidad y a tiempo pudo acallar el fuerte suspiro que trataba de escapar de su pecho, él se giró hacia ella y vió que su rostro estaba enrojecido y se alegró de causar esa reacción, lentamente se acercó hasta sentir su respiración aguardó un instante y cuando sintió su silenciosa aceptación la besó lento y suave al principio, luego la intensidad y la presión de sus labios aumentaron y se tensó un poco cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza con que él la abrazaba y que se le entregaba completamente en ese beso…

Siguieron abrazados por un largo rato…después de aquel beso, el silencio los envolvió y se sentían como en un sueño, en ese silencio se adivinaba la aceptación del uno por la otra, porque nada da mas poder que el silencio, solo tuvieron que extender los brazos y aferrarse uno al otro para comprobarlo.

__Sabes Candy antes de que llegaras, me sentía como un gran desierto _

_Desprovisto de vida_

__Albert, lo más hermoso de un desierto es que en alguna parte esconde _

_un pozo de agua… __(5)_

_Y cuando tienes la suerte de encontrar ese pozo y bebes de esa agua, será la mejor experiencia de tu vida porque ese será tu pozo, y su agua será solo para ti. _

**FIN**

**Epilogo**

Esa noche Candy tenía una nueva entrada para su diario:

Durante mucho tiempo soñé con el momento en que Albert y yo nos encontraríamos y nos confesaríamos amor, pero ninguno de mis sueños se compara con esta dulce realidad…

…La historia de una vida

Se escribe al vivirla

En ti encontré la tinta

Y la inspiración para escribir la mía… (6)

**Minuet**

Citas:

Albert , acróstico, fragmento, Minuet

Tu, poema, fragmento, Minuet

Tiempo, poema, fragmento, Minuet

Cita atribuida a Antonie de Saint Exupéry

Cita atribuida a Antonie de Saint Exupéry

Una vez un sueño, poema, fragmento, Minuet

Minuet, usted nos muestra en esta bello relato, un catálogo de lo que es su talento y nos brinda por igual tanto un final deseado ( y magistralmente tratado el personaje de la Tía Elroy, casi de Celestina) como unos poemas que son la cereza del pastel, unas bellas citas y muy a modo de Saint Exupéry (hasta donde tengo entendido sí son de él) y una introspección de los personajes que nos muestra -además de su irrefutable talento- su conocimiento sobre ellos y la historia en que habitan.

Como muestra de su trabajo y talento es disfrutable, balsámico y paradisiaco

Como ataque en una batalla: devastador

De aquí para allá... un aullido

**Que preciosa historia! q bellas palabras, Minuet tus poemas son increibles...**

**un abrazo**

**Cota**

Minuet y su corazón de poeta, como dice la canción.

Que bella historia nos has traído linda

Angie Jb

Hay Minuet,

When I grow up I wanna be like you! Pero no creo algun dia ser como tu... Es que este talento no se hace se nace... esta bellisimo... tienes una manera magica de escribir...

precioso!

Veronica

QUE BELLEZA...!

ME GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA, POR QUE LA TIA ES LA CONDUCTORA SILENCIOSA DE LA SITUACION!

Y ALBERT TAN ENAMORADO

Y ESA PECA QUE BUSCA DEMOSTRARLE TANTAS COSAS

Y LOS DEL DESIERTO Y EL POZO, BELLISIMO!

BRAVO MINUET...HERMOSA HISTORIA!

_**Jana Johnson**_


End file.
